1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel dioxolane derivative, a liquid crystal composition that includes the dioxolane derivative, a liquid crystal element and a liquid crystal display device that include the liquid crystal composition, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal has been used for a variety of devices; in particular, a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal display) having features of thinness and lightness has been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
For higher resolution of moving images and less motion blur, shorter response time of liquid crystal has been required, and development thereof has been advanced (for example, see Patent Document 1).
As a display mode of liquid crystal capable of quick response, a display mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase can be given. The mode using a liquid crystal exhibiting a blue phase achieves quick response, does not require an alignment film, and provides a wide viewing angle, and thus has been developed more actively for practical use (for example, see Patent Document 2).